Your The One I Want To Be With
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Big Time Prom Kings, were Jo is Logan's cover, and Kendall wants Logan to go with him instead of Jo. Slash. Re-done from the original


**So yet another Sub-Logan fic that I once wrote and is now redoing and making into a Sub-Kendall.**

Kendall was fucking pissed off. And trust me when I say that was putting it gently.

He was pissed because you see it was prom. From which every single teen looks forward to. It was supposed to be the happiest night of people lives. The night that was forever the perfect image of every one of your romantic Fantasies. It was the night you were supposed to be with the person that you loved.

And Kendall couldn't be with the person that he loved. He was supposed to be with Logan but no he had to ask out some random as bitch to go with him as a cover. Or actually not random, it was Jo Taylor.

He fucking hated her.

Logan was HIS boyfriend. THEY were the longest dating couple at the palm woods. And THEY should win for that,and not win for being the newest-hot-couple which is what Logan and Jo had going for them.

He loved Logan so much. He had ever since they had been four years old.

And he hated it. Hated to see Logan with Jo every day since he had asked her to be his date. He hated to have to see him hold her in those thin but muscular arms wrapped around her that should be around him. He even hated more when He had kissed her. Those soft pink lips that belonged to him.

He couldn't even stand to be around them sometimes. It was just to painful for him. But James,Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight helped him threw it. They always did.

Camille knew gave him advice and she was always there for him when he cried. Always mad him feel better.

He had to talk to Logan about this. He wanted them to go to prom together. And he knew if he really wanted to really showed he needed it Logan would come out for him and bring him to prom and end things with Jo.

He was walking to the pool area going to talk to Logan when he saw Logan on the ground talking to Jo from her balcony. He had just come up with a plan to sneak Jo out to go to problem,because she had apparently been grounded by her dad for stating out to late with friends.

His heart broke and let out a loud sob, which caused Logan to turn to him.

Logan's heartache as he saw the love of his life cry. Knowing what he had seen and knowing it was all his fault.

"Kendall-" he began.

Kendall let out a huge loud sob and then turned running to the apartment.

When he reached the door he opened it and ran inside slamming it behind him.

He went to run strait to his room but was stopped by a soft, warm body.

"Kendall, whats wrong?" Mama Knight said holding his face and looking into his tear filled eyes

"Logan's taking Jo to prom." He sobbed, hiding his face in her shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart." she said, stroking his hair. She really hated seeing him like this. loved him like a son. She hated seeing her baby boy in so much pain.. She knew Kendall and Logan loved each other more than anything. And she hated Jo for doing this to them.

"I just wanna be with him. I dont wanna hide any more. I hate sharing him with Jo. I want my Boyfriend. I wanna go to Prom with him and love him and be able to show it." Kendall cried clinging to Mama Knight's shirt.

She though about it and she knew what she to do.

"Its OK Kendall, I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>Logan walked in 10 minutes later knowing Kendall would want some space but not being able to stay away.<p>

He walked in and was surprised at the image. James and Carlos were chillin on the couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean dead mans chest. For some reason they were obsessed with that movie. Katie was sitting with them and Kendall was laying down feet in Katie's lap something he did to annoy her. He had though Kendall would be in his room. He usually liked being alone when he was upset.

He was about to clear his throat when he was pulled into the kitchen by Mama Knight.

"Mama Kni-" He began.

"Kendall you have to stop this." she said.

He was confused. What had he done this time?

"What?"

"You have to make a choice Logan, you cant keep doing this to Kendall. He just stopped have to make a choice stay with Kendall and come out or you have to pretend to be with Jo,lose Kendall and be miserable for the rest of your life."

He didn't even have to think about it.

"I want Kendall. I dont even like Jo."

"Then go do what you have to."

He nodded walking over to the living room. They all looked at him as he walked in but he only had eyes for one of them.

"Kenny can I talk to you?"

Kendall nodded getting up and following Logan to there bedroom.

He closed the door and cornered Kendall against the wall, taking his face in his hands.

"Will you be my date to prom?" he asked kissing Kendall's forehead sweetly.

"Your going with Jo." Kendall said eyes filling with tears refusing to look Logan in the eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm ending it with her. I wanna be with you and only you. I wanna bring you to prom and I wanna kiss you whenever I want and I want to show everyone how much I love you and I wanna dance with you all night." Logan said, kissing him softly.

Kendall kissed back gripping on to his shirt and moaning as Logan's tongue entered his mouth.

Logan broke the kiss minutes later leaning there foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

"I want you to do it tomorrow and I want to be with you."

"Why tomorrow?" Logan asked as Kendall pulled him to his bed.

"Because were to busy right know." Kendall said, laying down and pulling Logan down in top of him.

* * *

><p>Logan came out of his bedroom the night of prom. He was bringing the love of his life to prom, but before he did that he had to brake up with Jo.<p>

When he saw Kendall he had to keep his mouth shut from drooling.

He looked so beautiful, innocent and sexy all at the same time. Something only Kendall could do.

He was wearing a black suit and white button up shirt, a emerald green vest and matching bow, his black shoes were shiny and brand new. His shaggy hair fell into his bright eyes.

Logan watched as Kendall walked in biting down on his lip trying to keep back a smile. Knowing that this Beautiful creature was his and everyone would know it. Even if they hated them they would love each other. Who gave a fuck what those assholes though? he didn't!

Logan looked so cute in his black suit. he was wearing a royal blue shirt that went beautifully with his eyes, a black silk vest and a black tie. he was smiling and looking as cheeky as ever.

"You ready to brake up with Jo and come to prom?"Logan asked offering Kendall his hand.

Kendall took it. "Yup."

a few minutes later they were both standing on Jo's balcony.

she slipped out wearing a short gold dress. Kendall though she looked slutty.

"Hey- whats Kendall doing here?" she asked.

Logan sighed."Jo I'm sorry, but I can't take you to prom."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I'm taking Kendall. I love him. And I want to be with him and take him to prom." Logan said.

Jo looked sad but not heartbroken.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You to have always been close and very touchy." she said.

"I'm sorry Jo." Kendall said feeling a little bad.

Jo gave them a honest smile. "Don't be. I'm happy for you, to. I hope we can all still be friends."

"Of course." Logan said.

"I kinda liked Jett anyways." Jo said.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were at the prom, dancing.<p>

Neither one of them could have been happier. They had come out to Gustavo and Kelly who weren't mad at all. They said somehow that gave them a larger fan base? they didn't care. They also came out to the whole Palmwoods. No one had even gave them a disgusted eye.

There song "_Nothing even matters_" started playing and they started to slow dance. Logan held Kendall close singing in to his ear.

_Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters And nothing even matters_

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those Who try to shut us down, they don't really know There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes When we're together, baby, anything goes 'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

"There's no one else I would want to be here with than you." Logan said.

"Me neither."

"I love you, Kendall"

"I love you too Logan."

Logan kissed the blond sweetly, before guiding the blondes head down on his chest.

He was glad he got to spend his prom with Kendall.

Kendall was the only one he wanted to be with.

And he always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>So,hope you all liked this.<strong>


End file.
